An array camera includes a plurality of individual cameras (i.e., cameras) that can capture images of a scene where the image obtained by each camera is from a slightly different viewpoint. The individual images from each of the cameras are used to generate a single image having a higher resolution than the resolution of each of the individual cameras in the array. The use of an array camera to generate real-time video can be problematic because of the high computational load involved in synthesizing a single frame of video from the individual images captured by the cameras in the frame every frame interval. This is especially true in a mobile device where high computational load can require a large amount of processing time and/or expend a significant amount of power. For example, an array camera may include 16 individual cameras in the area, where each camera includes 1000×750 pixels. A common output for video data is either 720p (1280×720 pixels) or 1080p (1920×1080 pixels). However, the resolution of the individual cameras (1000×750 pixels) is lower than either of these desired output resolutions. As such, the video images derived from the array camera must undergo a cropping process to convert to a 16:9 format (960×540 pixels) and correspondence (parallax) estimation process to determine a correspondence between the images and a super-resolution processing process (2×) to output video in the desired format. Each of these processes increases the power requirement on a mobile telephone over the existing solution of capturing video using a conventional camera. In a conventional camera, the video is captured in the desired resolution and may be processed using hardware in the sensor. As such, the video from a conventional camera is likely to require less of a computational load and draw less power than an array camera.